


Sunrise

by acciothirteen



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciothirteen/pseuds/acciothirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months now.</p><p>Thomas is amazed how someone can leave so much traces, even when they're gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

It's been months now.

Thomas is amazed how someone can leave so much traces, even when they're gone. He find _his_ shirt on the back of his closet yesterday. And he totally didn't hold it all night trying to pull himself together because it still smells like  _him_. He fell asleep clutching that shirt. When he wakes up, he closed his eyes for a few moments, inhaling that familiar scent that makes him thinks of sunshine and a smile that makes his heart beats a thousand time faster.

His eyes are moist when he opened them.

It's still dark outside, so he decided to get up, get dressed, put on his running shoes, and went on a jog.

Running always makes him feel better. It allows him to feel like he's literally running away from his problems, from his feelings. He hates confrontation, at least the ones where he had to talk about his feelings.

Thomas has never been good at talking about things that involves his heart.

 _He_  on the other hand--

 _He_ can always say the right things at the right time, calmed Thomas down when he's anxious, or cheer him up when he's at his lowest. Always made sure that Thomas know how much _he_ loves him.

But it's over now.

Thomas ran faster and found himself on the park.

The park where they went on their first date.

Where they had their first kiss, exactly at this hour. He can still recalls how sweet the other man tastes. The hesitant touch of their lips. But there was never any doubt. They belong with each other. 

 

_"I love you," Thomas said after their lips parted. His voice was small and he wasn't even sure Miro had heard him when the older man reach out to cup his face and whispers, "I love you too." Thomas was sure he was gonna burst out in flames then. He had never felt happier in his entire life._

Like any other relationships, theirs had many, many ups and downs. The ups usually consists of lazy kisses in the morning and Miro cooking breakfast for the both of them while Thomas makes coffee and setting up the table and it was just so goddamn domestic and the familiarity between the two of them will make his heart swell.

The downs usually happens out of the blue. Thomas would wake up and found out that he was alone in his bed, a handwritten note--Miro was a dork like that--placed on the pillow that just read out 'Going back to shower and change. I'll see you this evening. -M'. But things would change when he got back to Thomas' apartment. He would look miserable and sad, confused and lost. Thomas doesn't ask what's wrong because he already know the answer. He left Miro alone most of the times.

Miroslav is a good man. He's a great lover. He's a loyal man, to his team, his friends, but especially his family.

Thomas is not a fool.

He acted like one most of the time, but he's not an idiot. He knows that this relationship is not going to last, and he knows that Miro would never be truly just his. But he didn't expect for it to ended so soon. And that what broke him. He just thought he was gonna have more time.

He lets his mind race and pick up the pace, and then suddenly froze in his tracks.

Because on the bench where he used to watch the sun rises with  _him_ ,  _he_ was sitting there. In his usual spot. Holding two cups of coffee.

He must've heard the younger man coming, because he turns around and stood up.

He's wearing Thomas' t-shirt, damn him.

 

"I miss you."

 

Thomas ran.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't sleep so i'll leave you with this.  
> 3 in one night tends to make a person a bit tired.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
